Querido Amigo
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Una triste carta escrita por un ruso a uno de sus paisanos... Bryan Kuznetzov... Shonen Ai. One shot! [Secuela de Adiós mi amor]


_**»...Q**_**u**_**e**_**r**_**i**_**d**_**o A**_**m**_**i**_**g**_**o...«**_

**Serie:**Beyblade

**Categoría:**Shonen-Ai

**Disclaimers:**Como ya lo he dicho en cada historia mía. Beyblade no me pertenece, únicamente escribo para el entretenimiento tanto mío como de las personas que lo leen.

**Summary:**Una triste historia donde Kai comprende como es el destino, una carta a su querido amigo Bryan Kuznetzov.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_»Querido amigo:«_

**K**_uznetzov. Quizás te parezca de lo más extraño recibir noticias de mi parte, lo sé, incluso para mí es raro y un poco complicado el escribir esto. Aunque si te confieso la verdad, aún deseo saber como están ambos, deseo lo mejor para ustedes y talvez pienses que estoy queriéndome burlar de ti a través de esta carta, pero ten en cuenta que no es así, únicamente quiero asegurarme que lo estás haciendo feliz._

**A**_ veces siento la enorme necesidad de tomar el primer vuelo para allá y poder verlo. Mi corazón destrozado, pero contento al mismo tiempo, al saber que eres tú, mi mejor amigo quien cuida de él, siento como si fuera ayer el tiempo en que juntos corríamos por las nevadas calles de Rusia, aventándonos bolas de nieve directo al rostro, que eran respondidas con nuevas balas de nieve, entre risas y juegos iba cayendo la tarde hasta que por fin, renuentes regresábamos a nuestros hogares, habiendo pasado un excelente día en compañía del otro. Siempre nos acompañamos en las buenas y las malas... Alegrías y tristezas, todo lo compartíamos, y ahora no es lo único que llegamos a compartir ¿Verdad?_

**I**_ncluso recuerdo que al pasar de los años, estando en la secundaria, ambos éramos tan inmaduros, y puedo decir que hasta cierto punto tú me ayudaste indirectamente a madurar, haciéndome ver en lo que estaba mal, aquellos días que pasaron extremadamente rápidos. Cuando mis padres murieron, estabas ahí, cuando recibía las palizas de mi abuelo por reprobar algunas materias, por no ser perfecto como él deseaba, cuando solía comportarme rebelde para hacerlo enojar, cuando recibí mi primer rechazo amoroso, tengo grabadas en mi mente tus palabras de 'aliento' para aquellos momentos las cuales siempre solías decirme... "Descuida, hay muchas personas más, que más da un rechazo, además que no te hubiera aguantado mucho, eres realmente insoportable" tus palabras siempre eran de lo más 'reconfortantes' para los momentos difíciles que pasé tantas ocasiones. _

**H**_oy es un momento difícil para mí, hoy es difícil vivir todo lo que me está pasando, hoy es duro darme cuenta de lo equivocado que llegué a estar en mi relación. Se que siempre me has dado apoyado en todo, pero hoy ya no es así, ahora estoy completamente en soledad... Hoy mis ojos están secos, mi corazón está roto en muchos pedazos, tantos que dudo bastante vuelvan a unirse algún día debido a la decepción que me he llevado de las dos personas a las que amé tanto y a las que aún sigo amando, de manera completamente diferente, pero ambos ocupaban un lugar en mi corazón. Dejando un vacío ahora que no están junto a mí, un hueco de solo pensar que mi confianza y todo el amor que deposité en ambos fueron en vano. Pero dejémonos de simplezas como esas._

**I**_mposible fue la palabra que primero llegó a mi mente al recibir tu carta hasta acá, además que nunca me lo imaginé, al menos hubiera preferido que me lo dijeran a la cara, poder ver sus ojos, poder saber y conocer sus sentimientos en esos momentos, hubiera deseado que me miraran a los ojos y sintieran por lo menos un poco de culpa, algún tipo de remordimiento de traicionarme así, de una manera tan sencillamente cruel. ¿Pero creo que pido demasiado verdad? _

**W**_hat is right... Lo que es correcto para este caso es desearles lo mejor, no me queda más. Únicamente puedo pensar y recordar los bellos momentos que tanto por separado como juntos llegamos a pasar... Muchas veces me pregunté sobre la amistad que llevábamos, también llegué a cuestionarme sobre la relación con él, desde el momento en el que lo vi, supiste que sus ojos me encantaron, su soberbia mirada me llenó de satisfacción, su manera de ser tan sincera y transparente me cautivó, su pálida piel, su elegante porte, que en ocasiones lo hacía ver tan vanidoso, todas aquellas actitudes me dejaban en claro lo mucho que me gustaba, cuando comencé a hablarle me sentía como un adolescente con su primer pareja, y hasta cierto punto se podría decir que lo fue, no fue mi primer pareja exactamente, pero si de la que me enamoré, a quien realmente amé, quien supo ganarse mi corazón el cual siempre ah sido tan frío como el hielo, únicamente dos personas en la vida lograron derretir la muralla que con tanto esmero preparé, aquella barrera que separaba a los demás de mí, lograron calmar mi actitud tan altiva y déspota con sarcasmos, con sinceridad, con amor y amistad. ¿Y que es lo que queda de todo ese cariño? _

**A**_ duras penas eh logrado calmar mi coraje, porque no sería sincero de mi parte si no te confesara lo molesto que me siento, en parte es conmigo, en parte contigo, y solo un poco con él, con Yuriy, se que el __hubiera__ es una palabra que no debe existir, que no existe de hecho, pero realmente mi deseo es tan grande, solo deseo que él haya sido feliz al menos la mitad del tiempo que estuvo junto a mí, también hubiera querido que no fuera así, hubiera preferido hablar las cosas, intentar solucionarlas, comprender cual era mi error. Hoy sé que mi error fue no prestar atención a lo que debí brindar más de mi tiempo, hoy logro entender que el error no solo es mío._

**T**_raté de culparlos únicamente a ustedes, primero a ti, jamás pensé que como mi amigo, él único realmente que he tenido, te aprovecharas de la situación que ambos vivíamos, de los problemas por los que pasábamos para quedarte con mi pelirrojo, porque en el fondo sabes que fue, es y será mío. Por otro lado intenté perdonar, olvidar, pero solo podía pensar y llegué a culpar a Yuriy, creo que si él me hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza como para decirme lo que estaba sucediendo, para tratar de solucionar las cosas, si él me hubiera dicho lo que estaba mal en ese momento, lo que le molestaba, incomodaba, lo que le hacía sentir mal. Pero lo único que hizo fue callar, callar hasta el último momento lo que sucedía, pretendía suponer que todo estaba bien, quería hacerme creer que las cosas marchaban perfectamente, pero jamás he sido estúpido, mucho menos ciego, y siempre supe que algo andaba mal, pero cuando pretendía preguntarle, cuando estaba tan cerca de hacerlo, el miedo me invadía, así como lo lees, me aterraba la respuesta que pudiera darme, a mi mente llegaban imágenes en donde él me decía que lo que sucedía era que había dejado de quererme, que ya le había aburrido y que tenía a alguien más. Y después de todo no estaba tan equivocado, pero quizás si el temor no me hubiera ganado, talvez y solo talvez podría haber solucionado lo que en ese momento estaba tan mal. _

**A**_l final terminé culpándome únicamente a mi, si, mi conclusión fue y era siempre la misma, si yo hubiera /eh de admitir que yo mismo comienzo a odiar esa palabra/ evitado ese temor, si tan solo el miedo no me hubiera vencido en ese momento, podría haber arreglado aquella relación, al menos esa era mi tonta idea. Aunque jamás me puse a pensar en que verdaderamente había alguien más, ya no era únicamente mi ausencia, el verdadero problema ya no se trataba solamente de mí falta de atención, de mi falta de amor. Pero aunque él no lo crea, aunque tú no lo creas, él ha sido la única persona que ha robado mi corazón, mi mente, mi razón... No pueden juzgarme por falta de amor, porque era algo que me sobraba para darle, de lo que si me pueden acusar, y yo mismo me declaro culpable, es de no saber expresar todo el amor que sentía. La mayor parte de mi vida no tuve que demostrar afecto a nadie, y cuando intenté me sentí tan vulnerable y tan débil, que ni me di cuenta cuando me volví nuevamente frío, pero mi frialdad no era falta de amor, eso lo puedo jurar._

**R**_ecientemente eh viajado más de lo normal, los últimos meses me la he pasado de gira por el mundo, queriendo olvidar, o intentándolo al menos, y hoy eh decidido por completo perdonar, talvez suene extraño después de todo lo que he escrito, pero es la verdad, después de reflexionar bastante sobre el hecho, llegué a concluir en una sola cosa. Es verdad que existe el destino, y si mi destino era estar alejado de él, alejado de ti, pues estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo, solo quiero que entiendas lo difícil, lo complicado que es para mi poder escribir y aceptar todo esto. Fue realmente un golpe muy duro que poco a poco al paso de los meses eh ido asimilando, aceptando, creyendo, en un principio como ya te dije ni siquiera podía creer lo que mis ojos leían, pensaba que era una broma de ustedes para hacerme pasar un viaje terrible, ese viaje en el que mi abuelo me obligó a ir a Japón por unos asuntos de negocios, pero jamás volví después de leer esa carta. _

**I**_ncluí en ese momento todas las ciudades y países que se me vinieron a la mente, para así irme de gira, estoy seguro que mi abuelo debe estar contento ya que me separé de Yuriy, jamás aceptó esa relación, lo cual no era que me importara mucho pero sé que esta contento, al menos hay alguien feliz en la familia. Yo por mi parte, he terminado esta carta, espero realmente que todo esté bien, y aunque pueda sonar bastante hipócrita, deseo que sean felices, el único consejo que te puedo dar, es que no cometas mis errores, espero que siendo el amigo que supo consolar a Yuriy en sus peores momentos, hayas escuchado atento en lo que yo fallé, hayas tomado notas mentales sobre lo que no debes hacer... Y una de las cosas que espero no hagas es traicionarlo, tal como me lo hiciste a mí. _

_Con los mejores deseos para ti y tu pareja..._

_Kai Hiwatari._

**_Owari_**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

"_...Dicen que cuando cometes un error tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante, pero yo creo que antes de realizar esa acción debes quedarte un buen rato sentado en el suelo..."_

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Nuevamente yo por acá... Se que he dicho que no me gustan los finales tristes, pero no pude evitarlo, se me vino la idea a la mente después de escuchar una canción de Don Omar y pues me animé y así quedó. Espero haya sido de su agrado y me comenten que les pareció.


End file.
